


All For You

by dandelionfairies



Series: 28 Days of Love (2018) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Seth returns home to a surprise from Charlotte.





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> A new challenge that a friend and I are doing and we're already behind... whoops?
> 
> Prompt: Bows

Seth ends his call with Charlotte and lets out a heavy breath.  It’s at times like this he hates that they’re on different shows.  That’s what he gets for dating a fellow wrestler.  At least they’ll be together soon.  He’ll just have to make sure to be prepared when she gets home.  He shifts his bag and makes his way toward his gate.  In the matter of hours, he’ll be home and then Charlotte will join him tomorrow.

 

He can’t bring himself to actually relax the entire flight.  Luckily, it isn’t a long flight.  Plus there a seat empty in his row.  That always makes it better.  Before he knows it, they’re landing.  Seth waits until they announce they can get up before doing just that.  He reaches above to grab his carry-on, turning to help the lady that had shared his row with him when she sees her struggling.

 

“Thank you,” she says.

 

“You’re welcome,” Seth responds.

 

Seth pays the taxi driver before he climbs out of the car and grabs his bags.  He makes his way inside, unable to stop his smile.  He’s home and soon he’ll be with Charlotte.  Reaching back, he locks the door.  He walks upstairs, planning to unpack right away.  He knows Charlotte will be on him if he doesn’t.  He smiles at the thought, tempted to keep his bags packed just to see what she’ll say.

 

All thoughts of anything disappear the moment he walks into their bedroom.  There on the bed is Charlotte.  Not only is Charlotte home before him, but all she has on are two bows.  One tied just above her breasts and the other around her hips.

 

“Fuck,” Seth mutters.

 

“Well, I think I would prefer a little more than that,” Charlotte says with a smile.

  
Seth drops his bags before kicking out of his shoes and making his way over to the bed.  “What are you doing home?”

 

“I was able to leave right after the show tonight.”  She smiles as she watches Seth climb onto the bed.  “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“You certainly did.”  He leans in and kisses her.  He slides his hand up her side.  “You did this for me?”

 

“All for you.”


End file.
